Plump Ladies and Pumpkin Croissants
by basil and dill
Summary: Okay, so this takes place waaay back in September at the beginning of the school year. Just a little glimpse as to what consists of a usual morning in Baz and Simon's chamber.


**Hi guys! Okay, so you kind of need to build a time machine for this one, hehee. Just tell yourself it's September while reading, that should help :P I had quite a bit of fun writing this one so hopefully that goes both ways :D**

* * *

The alarm spell that Baz had pre-cast the night before activated as the sun slipped into the right position. It was exactly six o'clock in the morning.

As the spell came to life, a plump woman appeared right beside Baz's bed. She leaned down until her face was hovering above Baz's sleeping form.

From across the room Simon, already awake, tried to stifle his chuckles in his covers. He had used the spell before and knew what was coming.

The woman took a deep breath.

"WAKEY-WAKEY, RISEY-SHINEY! IT'S MOOOORRRRRNING," the woman sang at the top of her lungs.

Baz awoke with a yelp and scrambled for his wand on the nightstand, ready to fight off whatever magical creature this was.

"BEEEAUUUUUTIFUL MORNING! BIRDS CHRIPING, SUN SHINING, IT'S A BRAND NEW DAY!"

Baz blinked off the last dregs of sleep and realized that no, this was not a three-headed monster ready to devour him whole, but rather just his alarm cast.

The woman beamed down at him.

Baz groaned and flopped back onto his pillow, pulling the covers over his head as he did so. Simon was practically rolling under his own covers, clutching his sides with laughter.

"OPEN YOUR EYES. BRUSHY-BRUSH-BRUSH THOSE TEETH. WIPE THAT DROOOOOL, YOUNG SIR!"

Simon roared with laughter.

Baz stuck only the tip of his wand out from under the sheets and pointed it at the woman. "Time is here, time to disappear," he mumbled.

The woman popped out of existence.

Simon got out of bed, still laughing slightly to himself. He remembered the first time he had used the alarm cast. It had scared the living air out of him.

"Come on, Baz," Simon chided as he put his socks on, "how many people get the honour of being serenaded awake by such a lively lady?"

Baz muttered something and Simon caught the words 'confounded song,' 'stick' and 'sun don't shine.'

Simon was still laughing when he closed the door to the washroom.

It was the first day of school and he could feel the excited butterflies take flight. He couldn't wait to see his friends again, the summers were always too long at the orphanage. It was always such a relief when he could return to Watford, like a tension he hadn't even known he was carrying disappeared.

At Watford he could always find his balance.

_I hope it's going to be a good year, _Simon mused to himself while he brushed his teeth.

He eyed his brown hair in the mirror and figured a quick shower would do him good. He grabbed his green-apple scented shampoo and turned the water on in the shower.

* * *

Baz got a face full of apple-scented steam when Simon emerged from the bathroom.

_Stars above, you have _got _to be kidding me. It is waaaaaay too early to put up with this, _Baz thought as he burrowed his face deeper into his pillow.

This was entirely Simon's fault.

Because of Simon he had gotten next to no sleep last night.

Because of his ridiculously _infuriating_ roommate he had stayed up most of the night listening to the soft snores, breathing in that maddening scent, cursing himself all the while. Everything that summer had robbed from his senses had been returned in one night and it made his head spin.

It was _completely_ Simon's fault that he felt like someone decided to play kickboxing with his brain.

He heard Simon shuffling with his things across the room, humming under his breath.

_Humming, for Crowley's sake!_ It made Baz growl into his pillow.

_Why does he choose today of all days to channel his inner Mary Poppins?!_

Baz couldn't understand how any living creature (vampires included) could be so excited for the first day of school, and yet every year Simon practically skipped around their chambers with glee.

It was positively absurd.

Baz heard the jingles of Simon fastening the clasps on his bag and his footsteps started towards the door. They stopped by his bed.

"So you think you're going to get up some time today," Simon asked amused. Baz could practically see Simon's lopsided smile and he didn't know whether he wanted to kick the wall or pull Simon down and kiss him until that infatuating smile disappeared.

_Oh sweet mystical cabbages, I'm in for another year of _this.

Baz settled on peeling open one eye and glaring best as he could at Simon. "Maybe."

Simon was completely unfazed by Baz's pirate glaring and simply shrugged at Baz.

"Okay," he said over his shoulder as he walked towards the door, "I just thought I'd remind you that they only serve those wonderful pumpkin croissants on the first day."

Simon was pretty much out the door when he poked his head back in.

"Oh and Baz. Baaaaazz," he sang out when he hadn't gotten a response from Baz.

"What? WHAT?!" Baz sat up, annoyed.

Simon's eyes danced as he touched the corner of his mouth, "I think you got a little drool right here."

The pillow hit the door. Baz could hear Simon howling from laughter all down the corridor.


End file.
